The Power of Four
by Telekinetic Heartbeat
Summary: Summary is in the chapter.


The Charmed Ones:

Main Characters:

Prue: 18: Telekinesis, Astral Projection: Had her Powers since she was 3

Phoebe: 17: Premonition, Levitation, Empathy, and Object Levitation: Had her powers since she was 4

Piper: 14: Temporal Stasis

Paige: 13: Tele-orbing and Orbing

Hmm… Something Wicca this way comes… Ever wonder what it would be like if the Charmed ones didn't appear as they did on T.V? Well… I took the characters and mixed things up a bit. I know the ages are weird and their order is off. Since Shannon Doherty and Alyssa Milano are older than Holly and Rose their characters are older. I hope you enjoy the story. I hope you like the surprises as well.

**Chapter 1: Something Wicca Is Found **

"Prue! I need your help! Hurry before Piper and Paige get home!" Screams Phoebe as a demon shimmers into the room. Prue comes running into the attic. "Wh-at…" Prue uses her power and throws the demon into the wall. "Is the one that attacked you earlier, Phoebe?" Prue asks with great concern in her voice. Phoebe nods. "Quick the spell!" Prue runs over to Phoebe and grabs ahold of her hand. Piper and Paige come in through the front door, not knowing what had been going on. They hear voices up stairs and walks up the stairs slowly.

"**Evil demon in our sight,**

**We vanquish thee,**

**With all our might!"**

Phoebe and Prue said in unisen. The demons went up in flames and bursts into ashes. Prue and Phoebe sigh with relief , not knowing Piper and Paige had walked in at the vanquish. "What the fu-" Paige starts, but was cut off by Piper's hands. "What was that?" Piper asks.

Prue and Phoebe stop and slowly turn around, not being able to celebrate the vanquish. Their mouths dropped and their faces were full with shock. Piper and Paige stand their not questioning anything, but were still confused as to what had just happened. Prue took control and took her sisters and leads them down the stairs and into the kitchen.

As they enter into the kitchen, Piper turns around and stops in her tracks. "What the hell was that? What were you saying? What are you guys witches?" Paige stays quiet, questioning things to her self. Phoebe looks at Prue and back at Piper. "Well… Yes… and so are you." Paige rolls her eyes. "It was probably some gay trick they played on us, Piper. They aren't witches and neither are we." Piper shrugs. "Well it would be kind of cool if we were." Prue and Phoebe stare at each other. Prue points to a fork on the table and Piper and Paige both look at it as well. Prue squints her eyes and the fork flew off the table and onto the floor. Piper and Paige both jump back and their mouths drop in awe. "How the heck did you do that Prue?" Paige asked with a little bit of fear in her voice. Prue looks at her and begins thinking about what to say. "Well… I have the power of telekinesis and I can also Astral Project my body." With envy Paige looks at Phoebe and raises an eyebrow. "So what can you do? See the future?" Phoebe curls her lips and cups her hands. "Well… Yes, and I can Levitate, Levitate other objects, and feel others emotions." Piper stands up and walks over to the medicine cabinet. "I need an aspirin." Piper takes out a small white bottle with tiny white pills. Piper takes one out and swallows it without getting water or drinking it down with anything else. Paige looks up at Prue and crosses her legs. "So what are mine and Piper's powers?" Prue and Phoebe both shrug. Prue sits down beside Paige and looks up at Phoebe. "Well… We don't know. When you guys were born grams and mom bound your power so that the power of four couldn't begin. They were afraid that we couldn't handle fighting strong and powerful demon." Piper turns around and looks at Prue and slams her hands on the counter. "DEMONS! Demons are after us? Why? What do they want with us?" Phoebe looks over at Piper and sighs. "Your power." "Wait just one minute. We have one power and you guys have like 10?" Paige blurts out with jealousy and anger. Prue looks over at Phoebe, wishing that the demon never came and they would have never found out about this. "Well we have had our powers since we were three and four. Our powers have had time to grow. We use to have just Telekinesis and Premonition. Also Paige, since your our half sister your powers might be a little different." Paige took it as if her powers were better. "So how do we get our powers?" Phoebe walks over to the refrigerator and takes out a purple vial. She hands it to Paige first. "Take a sip and then give it to Piper." Paige raises an eyebrow and does as she was told. "I always thought this was a bottle of diseased water. It smells like shit too." Just as Piper took a sip Grams walked in and looked at Phoebe and Prue. "What is going on here girls?" Prue looked down at the floor and bites her bottom lip. "Well uhh... They caught us vanquishing a demon, Grams, and so we thought we should tell them the truth and begin the Power of Four…" Grams stood there shocked and scared, worried about what has been unleashed.

((R/R PLEASE! Sorry if it sucked. Next Chapter will be better!))


End file.
